


Some one do Love you I Love you

by Sakurawolf23



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurawolf23/pseuds/Sakurawolf23





	

Soul and Maka were walking home from school when Soul noticed that Maka was a little quiet, well, more quiet then she usually is. He watches her from the corner of his eye and sees that she is staring at the ground, deep in thought.

''Hey, Maka, are you alright?'' Soul asks, elbowing her gently in the arm.

''Huh? Oh, yeah, I am fine.'' she says, smiling at him before returning her gaze to the ground. He didn't belive her, but if she said that she was alright, then she probably was. But that doesn't mean that Soul wasn't watching out, just in case.

Once they got home, Maka went straight to her room, shutting the door behind her. Soul went to her door and knocked on it.

''Hey Maka! Don't you want dinner?'' Soul asked, stepping back as Maka came out her room, carrying her pajamas. ''What are you doing, don't you want dinner?'' Soul asks again. Maka steps around him and walks towards the bathroom.

''No thank you. I'm just going to go take a shower then go to sleep. I am really tired.'' she says, leaving before Soul could say anything else. Soul stood confused, not sure what to make of it.

 _'But we always have dinner together. Hell, she be the one making me eat dinner with her. I hope nothing is wrong with her.'_ Soul thinks worriedly. He is broken out of his thoughts when he hears the shower cut on, then he heads back to the kitchen. Ten minutes later he is on the couch eating some spaghetti and watching TV, when he hears the shower cut off. A little while later he hears Maka come out the bathroom, rushing to her room.

''Good night.'' Soul says, stuffing more spaghetti in his mouth. Maka mumbles something, and retreats to her room. Soul was going to ask her whats wrong but decided against it. _'She is just tired.'_ he thinks. After an hour, Soul is already done eating and had watched two shows when he decided to get ready for bed. He takes a shower and brush his teeth then climbed in to bed and went to sleep.

2 hours later

Soul wakes up, tears streaming down his face. Soul lifts up his hand and brushes some off his face _. 'I'm not..I'm not sad. What the fuck is this?'_ Soul thinks, when he all of a sudden hear something from Maka's room. Soul gets up and tiptoes to Maka's door, putting his ear on the door. He then hears light crying and sniffles coming from the other side.

 _'Thats right, I can feel a little bit of what the other is feeling, and she must be really upset if it affected me like that_.' Soul thinks as he knocks on the door. ''Maka! Can you come to the door please?'' Soul asks. He listens as the sniffles stop and waited a few moments untill Maka opened the door.

''Yeah,Soul, what is it?'' Maka asks, her voice kind of hoarse. Soul noticed that her eyes were tinged red and was a bit puffy and that there were tear stains on her cheeks.

''Are you okay? I heard noises.'' Soul says, concerned.

''Huh, yeah, I am fine, just dropped something is all.'' Maka says, going back in her room and closing the door.

''I know you're not fine, I know you were crying, now open the door Maka.'' Soul says. There was no response from the other side except the lock on Maka's door clicking. Soul reached for the door knob and tried to open only to find that it was, indeed, locked.

''Maka, open the door!'' Soul yelled, twisting the knob fiercely. Still no response. ''Maka, I mean it, open this door!'' Soul yells some more, trying to push the door open by force, but it won't budge. Just then he begins to hear some crying from the other side. Soul grabs the knob with both of his hands and begins yanking it.

 _'I swear...if she doesn't open this door right now I will slice it open._ ' Soul thinks. ''Maka open this door right fucking now!'' Soul bellowed as he kicked the door. He was about to turn his arm into a blade and slice it open when he heard the door unlock and open. Soul rushed in and saw Maka sitting beside the door on the floor, sobbing. He rushes to her, pulling her into a hug.

''Maka, Maka, calm down, tell me whats wrong, I know something is wrong.'' Soul says, pulling back and making her look at him. Maka shook her head, sobs still coming out.

''Maka, tell me right now.'' Soul says, a bit more firmly. Maka stops sobbing, and looks up at him, sniffling a bit.

''Earlier today at school I found this note, I had been getting these kind of notes for the past week but I kinda ignored them, untill I found this one.'' Maka says handing Soul the note. Soul took the note and read it.

_Dear Loser, you think that you are all that don't you? You think that your going to be just like your mom. Well guess what? Didn't your mom had a person who said that they loved her but ended up cheating on her? And weren't you the product of this? You were born out of a lie, and just like your mom, ain't no one going to love you. I mean who would stay faithful to you? Look at you, you are ugly. They're going to say they love you and then cheat right behind your back, so just get this through your head, ain't no one going to love you, no one._

Maka started crying again as he read it. Soul crumpled the note up and then tore it into pieces. He hugged Maka and stroked her hair trying to get her to calm down again.

''They..they are true, you know. No one is going to love me, I mean I am ugly, I don't look like the kind of girls that boys like, I don't look like Tsubaki or Blair or Liz and Patty. I will be just a joke born from a joke of a relationship.'' Maka says. Soul couldn't take it anyomre and lifted Maka's chin. He then leaned in and kissed her.

''Maka, don't you get it? Someone do love you. **I** love you.'' Soul says, looking in to her eyes. Maka stared at him, shocked.

''You..you love me?'' she asks. Soul nods his head. ''I..I love you too.'' Maka says, giving Soul a hug. ''I always loved you.'' she says. Soul smiles and replies, ''So did I.''

''Are you okay now?'' he asks, putting his forehead against hers. She nods her head. ''Good, well lets go back to sleep.'' Soul says as he gets back up and start to go back to his room when Maka grabs his wrists.

''Wait. Can you..can you sleep with me?'' Maka asks. Soul chuckles and turns around climbing into Maka's bed, pulling Maka in with him. They both then fell asleep with Maka's hand resting on Soul's chest.


End file.
